Waves of Joy
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and thirty-seven: Matt has been requested for a video call with Sasha at 9:30 in the morning... she's got a surprise.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Waves of Joy"  
Matt/Sasha (OC)  
Sequel to "The Fourth Bird's Call" and "You keep calling me back to your heart"**

She'd asked for them to have a video call at 9:30 on Friday morning. He pointed out he had school, but she assured him it wouldn't be more than fifteen minutes. So he brought his laptop to school that day, leaving it in his locker until he could excuse himself out of class and go get it. He knew the Glee room would be empty, so he went there.

Turning on the computer, he put in the call and waited for Sasha's face to fill his screen. When it did, he was surprised by two things. The first was how she was dressed. He knew from the time difference, she would be supposed to be at school as well, and he knew she wore a uniform… this wasn't it. She was wearing a t-shirt he recognized – he'd sent it to her. Her long hair was loosely tied back, swaying along as she walked with the laptop.

"Hi, Matt!" she beamed. "You're early," she pointed out.

"Sorry, if I didn't get out of class then…"

"No, no, it's alright," she laughed. "A few more minutes together," she nodded.

"Are you at school?" he laughed.

"I am, good call," she confirmed. "I'm trying very much not to run into people as I go," she smiled.

"But, your clothes…" he gestured to his own.

"Very observant, Rutherford," she went on smiling. "Hold on," she told him. He watched her sit on the ground, back against the wall and computer in her lap. "There, that's better, no more shaking."

"I still don't get exactly why you asked me to…"

"Ah, well…" she interrupted him. "That's the surprise," she had on that mischievous little look she would sometimes get. "I've been working on this for a few weeks now," she started. Seeing the look on his face, she leaned in as though to reassure him. "Surprise, remember?" Sitting back, she resumed her story. "So the last few months, I thought about this… you told me all those wonderful things, about your Glee Club…" she gave a look, letting him draw it out.

"You made a Glee Club?" he smirked as she nodded with a grin.

"There are only seven of us right now, and it's not exactly… officially recognized, but we're working on it."

"Our Glee Club only started with five or six, so I wouldn't worry," he shook his head.

"Oh, I'm not," she shook her head too. "Right now, how about I introduce you to our humble club?" she carefully got up again, laptop still in hand. "We still don't have a name," she told him as she moved into a room right by where she'd been sitting. Matt could hear voices somewhere in the room. "Here we are," she told him as she set the computer down on what he'd come to see was a piano, not unlike where his own laptop sat. Sasha waved to someone he couldn't see, and the voices stopped. A moment later, there were six people behind Sasha, working both to see and be seen by Matt.

"Hi…" Matt waved to the screen. From what he could see, beyond Sasha, there were three guys and three girls. They waved back.

"Right, introductions," Sasha nodded, looking back to see who to point at. "Matt Rutherford, meet Shelley Sanderson, Amy Lind, Eva Kerr, Adam McLuhan, John Murdoch, and Ewan Graham."

Each of them made a quick motion when their name was called. She knew a couple of them from Sasha having mentioned their names. From what he could tell, they were all dressed the same. Their shirts were all the same color as Sasha's, but plain, no drawing.

Shelley leaned in to whisper something in Sasha's ear, laughing. Whatever it was, it made Sasha chuckle before she nodded, then shushed her. From what he knew, she was Sasha's best friend.

"Okay, okay, so…" Sasha got things back on track. "The big reason I asked for this call, other than introducing you, well…" She got that mischief again. "We prepared something just for you. After all, it's because of you that this club exists." Matt laughed. "Alright, places!" Sasha told the others. They moved off, while Sasha got the computer in the best place possible to see everything.

Sasha got in place before her fellow club members as the music started. The other six harmonized along. Matt was smiling already, even before Sasha began to sing.

_[S, 6] "Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, / They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe / Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, / Possessing and caressing me. / Jai guru deva om / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world."_

It was hard to take your eyes off her. She was as radiant as she'd ever been. He wished with all his heart that he was able to be in that room with her. It had always been something they had to accept, but still…

_[S, 6] "Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, / That call me on and on across the universe, / Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they / Stumble blindly as they make their way / Across the universe / Jai guru deva om / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world. / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world."_

Sasha's club, as small as it was to her, managed to erase any concerns on that matter. They were seven, each of them as powerful as the other. They would have fit right in with New Directions.

_[S, 6] "Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing / Through my open mind inciting and inviting me / Limitless undying love which shines around me like a / million suns, it calls me on and on / Across the universe / Jai guru deva om / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world. / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world. / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world. / Nothing's gonna change my world, / Nothing's gonna change my world. / Jai guru deva / Jai guru deva / Jai guru deva / Jai guru deva / Jai guru deva."_

Their song done, the group shared satisfied smiles before turning to their captive audience, an ocean away.

Matt cheered them on as loudly as he could, considering where he was. Sasha looked to her friends before moving to stand at the piano, crossing her arms and resting her chin on them, the better to see Matt. Behind them, the other six could be seen leaving, smiling like they knew their friend needed some 'alone time with her sweetie.'

"Alright, be honest," Sasha demanded.

"It was excellent," he promised with a nod. She smiled, blushed.

"Thanks to you," she nodded.

"No, thanks to you, to all of you," he corrected.

"Let's just call it a group effort then," she laughed, and he nodded.

"Now you definitely need a name," he told her, and she smiled.

THE END


End file.
